1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounting bath accessory assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wall mounting bath accessory assembly is used in a rack to hold cloth, cap, towel and toilet papers, and includes a fixing member and a base. The fixing member is locked to a wall by using an anchor and a first bolt element, and includes a peripheral surface to be covered by a disc-shaped cover on the base, and a second bolt elements is inserted through the cover to retain the base to the fixing member, however, such the base disengages from the wall easily and is removed difficulty.
To overcome above-mentioned shortcomings, an improved wall mounting bath accessory assembly is disclosed in CN Pat. Nos. 201365798 and 2601614, and U.S. Pub. No. US 20090108157 that include a retaining member to be locked to the base in advance so that the base is fixed by using the retaining member and the fixing member without applying any bolt elements.
However, the retaining member engages with the fixing member vertically, therefore when the bath accessory assembly moves, the base is contacted to disengage from the fixing member easily. Furthermore, the base and the retaining member are removed easily that will be taken away if they are made of precious metal materials.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.